The Gundam Boys meet the Scooby-Doo gang.
by Miyame
Summary: What happens when the five G-boys are automatically transported to the Scooby Doo realm, and the only way to get back is to solve the super groovy mystery? Read and find out!! (( R/R please! Thankies))


G-Boys meet Scooby-Doo and the gang.   
  
::All the G-boys are sitting in a lounge, Duo drinking coffee, Quatre drinking a Tea, Trowa a Coke, Wufei a Dasani, and  
Heero. Nothing. It's been quiet for 2 hours.::   
  
::Poof! The G-Boys disappear!::   
::Poof! Once again, four people, and a dog are in their place.::   
::Poof! Again! The G-Boys are in a turquoise, multicolored 1972-ford van::   
  
Duo::AHHH!! Were all going to DIE!!!   
  
Heero::Grabs the wheel, as the psychedelic van tosses and turns across the road, Heero finally controls the van and pulls to  
the side::   
  
Quatre::Were are we?!::   
  
::Everyone is silent.::   
  
Duo::Okay!! Everyone outta the van!::   
  
::The 5 perplexed boys hop out of the van.::   
  
Duo:: o.O Looks at Quatre, in a dark orange skirt, with a bright orange turtle neck.::   
  
Heero:: o.O Looks at Trowa, in a large green T-shirt, and in baggy brown bell-bottoms.::   
  
Quatre:: o.O Looks at Wufei, in a purple mini skirt, scarf around neck, high heels, and orange tights.::   
  
Trowa:: o.O Looks at Heero, in a white sweater w/ a blue stripe, and in blue bell-bottoms.::   
  
Wufei:: o.O Looks at Duo. Nothing on but a collar.::   
  
Wufei:: MY GOD!!! DUO!! Get some PANTS on!   
  
::Everyone looks at Duo, who hasn't even noticed his bare-nakedness...::   
  
Duo::Looks down:: Wah!! It's not my fault!   
  
::Quiet. A cricket chirps in the distance.::   
  
Duo::IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! I mean Wufei is wearing a purple skirt and go go boots! C'mon! At least I'm not in drag!!   
  
Heero::Grabs Wufei's scarf.:: Here that is all we can give you. In the meantime.... ::Glances at the van.::   
Trowa::We should at least go to were ever and get Duo some pants   
  
Duo::Falls upon his knees.:: All I want is some pants! A decent pair of pants!   
  
::The rest of the G-boys glare at the boy with a diaper scarf. And hop into the van and drive off.::   
  
Heero:: Looks like there is a town 2 miles down. ::BOOM!::   
  
Quatre::Jinkies! We have a flat tire! ::Gasps and covers mouth.::   
  
Heero:: Look. A gas station over there. Incredible luck.   
  
::Pulls over to the gas station to see a man with a straw hat covering his face...snoring.::   
Trowa:: He's like asleep.::   
  
::Duo gets out of the van, walks up to him and pokes him.::   
  
Duo:: Mister wake up!!!   
  
::The man wakes up and the straw-hat falls off, everyone gasps, while Duo grabs the hat for his own use.::   
  
Wufei:: Oh my goodness! Treiz?!   
  
::Treiz corruptibly wakes up seeing the G-boys.::   
  
Treiz:: Treiz? Who is Treiz?!   
  
::..........::   
  
Quatre:: Uhh never mind, sir, do you think you can fix our tire so we can get into town?   
  
Treiz::Ha! That town! It's a ghost town! Filled with ghosts! Especially the falcon ghost!!   
  
Trowa:: Zoinks! G- G- Ghosts?!   
  
Treiz:: Thats right! It's only 3 blocks down! Walk if you like! ::He started to cackle:: But enter if you dare! Bwa ha ha  
ha ha!!   
  
Wufei:: Silence Infendal! ::Takes one of his go go boots of and wacks him across the head::   
  
Heero:: Right lets go.   
  
::Duo sits down and starts shaking his head::   
  
Trowa:: Like Duo, lets go! ::nudges him::   
  
Duo::Nods his head no:: I'm too scared!   
  
Wufei::Peers over to Duo.::   
  
Quatre:: Duo a Scooby snack?   
  
Duo:: OKAY! ::Grabs the Scooby snack greedily and munches away.::   
  
Heero:: Right. Let's go.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
::The g-boys enter the ghost town. A rumble in the sky.::   
  
Quatre:: Jinkies! What's that!?   
  
::Everyone looks up in the sky, a large mirage of Relena appears.::   
  
Duo:: Thank GOD! REALITY!! No wait, its just Relena.   
  
Relena Mirage:: Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred...uhh! I mean, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero, the only way to get  
back into MY world, is to find the Falcon ghost and put him behind bars!   
  
Heero:: RIGHT! Let's go! ::He said for once enthusiastically::   
  
The other four:: O.o ::   
  
Heero:: Uhh, I mean, lets go.::   
  
::The four g-boys walking down the street.::   
  
Quatre::Runs up to a shiny golden button.:: Jinkies! This is a clue!   
  
Trowa::::Runs up to a military boot.:: Like Zoinks! Another clue!   
  
Wufei::Clutches onto Heero:: Oh my!! Heero help!   
  
Duo::Scooby Dooby Doo!   
  
::They all stop.::   
  
Quatre:: Falls to knees.:: The Scooby gang is taking over our minds!!   
  
Heero::Pushes Wufei away:: The clues are coming together! I have a plan!   
  
::The g-boys huddle together and whisper a plan::   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
Duo:: Why do I have to do this?!   
  
Heero:: Hey.. You wanna see scythe again, do you.   
  
Duo:: ::Nods:: But why do I need to sit in a pile of birdseed?!   
  
::Quatre, and Trowa laugh::   
  
Duo:: Shut up! You're all going to hell! Leave me alone!   
  
Quatre & Trowa::Rolling on the floor in laughter::   
  
::Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei, hide behind a building.::   
  
Falcon:: ::Flying around.:: SQUAWK! That birdseed will be mine! ::Fly's towards it::   
  
Duo:: AHHHH!!!   
  
Falcon:: Starts eating the birdseed.::   
  
Heero:: NOW!   
  
::The four glomp the Falcon.::   
  
Falcon:: Noooo! ::Is tied down::   
  
Heero:: Pulls the white helmet off.::   
  
::Everyone gasps.::   
  
All five:: ITS ZECHS!   
  
Zechs/Falcon::And I would of gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you meldeling kids!   
  
::Poof! The g-boys are back in the room were they started.::   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
Velma:: Jinkies! Were back in our cloths!   
  
Fred:: Yeah, Scooby thought it was the end of the world, after the saw that his collar was gone!   
  
Daphne:: Oh Fred! It was so scary!   
  
The G-Boys:: O.o ::   
  
::Heero, who is in his original cloths, grabs a gun from no were and rounds a few at the people they were.::   
  
::.........::   
  
::They all look at each other and break out laughing. Even Trowa, Heero, and Wufei!::   
  
  
ZECHS WAS A BIRD AND WAS FLYING AROUND!!!   
  
((Okay, okay, that was really weird, no? Goes to show how much free time I have on my hands. Sorry to all you Scooby Fans  
out there, I guess Heero thought they had to go!))  



End file.
